


¿Te he visto antes?

by CreativeWitch



Category: Slugterra
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWitch/pseuds/CreativeWitch
Summary: [...] No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, ni porque ese extraño ser le había salvado la vida [...]





	¿Te he visto antes?

**Author's Note:**

> Slugterra/BajoTerra es propiedad de Asaph Fipke.

Hoshi corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían por los callejones vacíos de la Caverna Industrial, tratando de escapar de dos delincuentes que la perseguían. Había varias pandillas temidas y poderosas que aun acechaban la zona a esas horas de la noche, los cuales habían iniciado su ascensión al crimen después de que el Emperador se proclamase gobernante de la región y venciese al Campeón del Este, y de esa derrota surgiera el Dark Slinger, quien en otros tiempos había establecido alianzas con estos grupos criminales para así esclavizar más cavernas en el nombre de su soberano. Y aun con la caída del dictador, estas seguían ofreciendo resistencia.

Para Hoshi, tener al campeón o no para protegerles era algo irrelevante, puesto que había nacido en la época en la que el Emperador se había hecho con todo el poder del oriente, y la justica, como la paz y la armonía se habían desvanecido con el comienzo de la nueva era. El héroe que había sido el protector quedaba en las viejas historias que sus abuelos le contaban desde niña antes de irse a la cama. Y el monstruo por el cual había sido reemplazado carbonizaba esas ilusiones y las reducía a cenizas con avivo fuego infernal.

El Dark Slinger desmentía todas esas alucinantes historias que había sobre al Campeón del Este y las hacía añicos. Era un monstruo, un ser cruel y despiadado con apariencia humana y colmillos de lagarto, que ejercía las ordenes de su amo y las hacía cumplir a toda costa, gobernando la mayoría de las cavernas con puño de hierro; mandó a sus dos abuelos a los calabozos del palacio por colaborar con el grupo rebelde y ofrecerles morada a unos cuantos de sus lanzadores malheridos a los que el Dark Slinger ordenó ejecutarlos de inmediato; cristalizando sus corazones (un castigo demasiado piadoso, para él). Después de eso, no volvió a saber nada más de sus abuelos, ni de lo que les habían hecho cuando se los llevaron o hacia dónde. Si los habían encerrado al final o liberado después de una ardua sesión de tortura con el objetivo de extraer el máximo de información valiosa posible respecto a la ubicación exacta de los grupos rebeldes, antes de ejecutarlos del mismo modo que hicieron con los lanzadores que se hospedaban en el sótano.

Hoshi tenía el presentimiento de que estaban muertos y de que sus cuerpos habían sido abandonados en alguna fosa mugrienta, haciendo parte del tumulto de cadáveres que los Oficiales debían de tener acumulados. Al recordar lo sucedido, sintió que una desobediente lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y trató de correr más rápido. Tirando detrás de sí un cubo de basura para atajar a los malhechores que iban detrás de su lanzadora y bandolera, pese a que solo contaba con cinco babosas (en su mayoría inútiles). Para ellos eso sería, por lo mínimo, una bolsa de oro y media. Así que no, no la dejarían huir tan fácil.

«¿Por qué no soy más alta?» pensaba angustiada, de serlo no tendría ningún problema en impulsarse y colgarse del algún tejado para salir de ahí o encarar a esos dos bandidos, puesto que eso le daría más presencia. Pero era una niña, una niña asustada con una lanzadora defectuosa que estaba escuchando los pasos de sus perseguidores cada vez más cerca. Por lo que dio la vuelta en una esquina tratando de perderlos. Gran error, ya que se encontró con una pared de piedra enorme. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y buscó con la vista por los alrededores alguna tubería, rejilla o hueco por el cual meterse y escapar.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y la obligó a darse la vuelta, una risa cruel salió de la oscuridad.

—Te atrapamos, mequetrefa...—vio de frente a uno de ellos, un joven con el labio partido, la nariz torcida y el rostro manchado de hollín, de ojos verdes venenosos que la escrudiñaban con la mirada cargada de malicia.

Hoshi aprovechó la corta distancia que había entre ellos dos y le arañó parte del rostro. El chico dio un grito adolorido y soltó el brazo de la niña para cubrirse la mejilla en la que tenía tres trazos profundos de los cuales emanaba una leve cantidad de sangre, pero que, aun así, dolía horrible.

—Salvaje...—masculló el atacado, dejando de atender su herida y dirigiéndose con las manos empuñadas hacia la joven, que les apuntaba con su lanzadora en un agarre tembloroso.

—¡Aléjense de mí! —los amenazó lo más fuerte y convincente que pudo. Pero la voz le salió rota y apenas en un susurro— ¡Se los advierto! —dijo, esta vez más segura.

Los delincuentes la miraron por un momento antes de echarse a reír. El compañero del que la había atacado tiró el arma al suelo de un manotazo a lo que ella soltó un gritillo de la impresión.

—Ya estuvo bueno, mocosa, ahora, ¡danos tus babosas! —le ordenó de un rugido iracundo.

—¡No! —trato de alejarse de los ladrones cuando empezaron a acercarse, pero chocó con la pared que le impedía toda vía de escape. En ese punto de la situación, intentó tragarse su miedo y confrontarlos de igual manera con las manos empuñadas y una postura defensiva. Ambos muchachos volvieron a soltar la carcajada al ver su mejor intentó de parecer ruda.

No obstante, no retrocedió, se negaba a rendirse tan fácil. Estaba asustada, sí, pero iba afrontar el problema con dignidad. Observó con la poca iluminación de la caverna que los delincuentes se acercaban, así que trató de golpear (o más bien rasguñar) los ojos del otro, pero este fue rápido y la tiró al suelo de un puñetazo en la cara. Cuando intentó reincorporarse el mismo joven la devolvió al suelo con una patada en el abdomen, dejándola débil y sin aire.

—Tío, creo que te pasaste...—decía uno, no podía saber quien era a causa de la oscuridad del sitio.

—¡Cállate!, esta rata callejera me arañó la cara, tiene suerte de seguir con vida...—escupió en los pies del hablante. El joven le pateó nuevamente, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor—. ¡Haz eso de nuevo, insecto, y el próximo será en tu cara!

Su compañero lo retuvo del brazo para que no siguiese, parecía que él no estaba muy a favor con la idea de patear niños a medianoche.

—Hey, cálmate, solo agarra sus babosas y la lanzadora, y nos larguemos ¿sí?...

Su vista estaba nublosa, pero notó que el otro asentía y procedía hacer lo dicho. Se aferró a su bandolera, pero de nada sirvió, el chico se la arrancó de cuajo. La boca le sabía a hierro y sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas acumuladas. Cerró los ojos a causa del cansancio y el dolor que invadía su cuerpo. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

De pronto, se oyó un siseó provenir de alguna parte del callejón, ambos malhechores miraron a su alrededor desconcertados completamente por el repentino sonido que se escuchó. Tras de eso, un grito inhumano acompañó aquel ruido que hizo retroceder a los dos jóvenes que soltaron la lanzadora y la bandolera que habían robado de la impresión.

Una energía oscura en forma de vórtice se abrió sobre Hoshi, de ese extraño fenómeno provino una oscura criatura cuadrúpeda que cubrió el cuerpo de la niña de manera protectora; tenía apariencia de primate y pupilas rasgadas brillando de un verde toxico amenazante. El animal arqueaba la espalda y emitía otro estruendoso rugido que hacia retroceder a ambos jóvenes del miedo. A Hoshi le dio la impresión de ver a la criatura voltearse a mirarla para comprobar que se encontraba bien; después girarse y encarar a los criminales enseñando las encías.

Los malhechores no se lo pensaron dos veces y dispararon desesperados las babosas más fuertes que tenían. Pero el ser las esquivó con suma facilidad, atrapando una rammstone con su cola y lanzándola de regresó al chico que la tiró. Uno de los lanzadores salió volando del callejón, mientras que el otro buscaba sumamente asustado en la bandolera de la chica alguna babosa que pudiese resultarle útil en esa situación.

La criatura aprovechó ese momento de distracción del chico y se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo y apresándolo debajo su delgada aunque poderosa figura.

El muchacho temblaba bajo los colmillos de la bestia.—P-Por favor, déjame ir...—suplicaba la escoria humana desde el suelo—. De-Devolveré lo que robe, ¡lo juró!, solo...

No obstante, la criatura no acato a sus suplicas. El oscuro ser se levantó en sus dos patas traseras adoptando una postura erguida, viéndose imponente y cada vez más grande, sus garras estaban desenfundadas y en su rostro se plasmaba la ira. El joven tan solo cerró los ojos esperando su inevitable final, rogando a las Elementales para que su transición al otro mundo no fuese tortuosa.

Sin embargo, el golpe jamás llegó. El ser regresó a su posición cuadrúpeda, impactando con gran fuerza los puños contra suelo, a los costados del rostro del muchacho y liberando un poderoso alarido en frente del mismo que retumbó por todo el callejón.

Tras de eso, la criatura se irguió y se quitó de encima del joven que se hallaba desmayado en el piso. Suspiró exasperado poniendo su mirada sobre la menor que seguía tirada en el pavimento intentando reincorporarse, pero fallando en el intento.

No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, ni porque ese extraño ser le había salvado la vida. Finalmente, su cuerpo colapso ante el cansancio y volvió a estar recostada sobre el frío adoquinado de la callejuela, con sus parpados pesándole más de lo normal.

El animal se acercó a ella con cautela, dilatando sus pupilas y moviéndola con gentileza con su garra derecha, para después proceder a olfatear su mejilla. Antes de que su vista se oscureciese por completo, a Hoshi le pareció oír una voz profunda y suave susurrarle al oído.

« _Descansa_ ,  _pequeña humana; ahora, estás a salvo_...»


End file.
